


three minutes

by thatfire



Series: standing in light exhumed [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfire/pseuds/thatfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the first time they've kissed on new years eve, but it's the first time that it's meant something, something real and tangible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three minutes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for megs on new years eve, and finally gave up and decided to upload it here :)  
> not beta read, any mistakes are my own

It's not the first time they've kissed on new years eve, but it's the first time that it's meant something, something real and tangible. 

 

They're curled up in a messy tangle of limbs on the sofa in Stiles' living room, and it's comfortable, something they've done hundreds of times before but there's something different, like live wire humming just under his skin.

 

Stiles keeps on flicking his eyes to the clock on the wall, watches the second hand tick.

 

Three Minutes.

 

Scotts watching whatevers playing on the televison, laughing along at the right moments while his fingers absently stroke through Stiles' hair, carding through tangles and smoothing it back down before twirling it into spikes again. Stiles hums happily, leans his head further into Scott's hand and watches the clock again through bleary eyes.

 

Two Minutes. 

 

Stiles looks up at Scott, at the curve of his jaw and the slope of his nose and something warm curls in his gut at the knowledge that he gets to touch, gets to look as much as wants and know he's wanted in return.

 

"You're staring." Scott says, but it's fond. Quiet. 

 

"Am not."

 

"Sure." 

 

One Minute. 

 

"Are you gonna' kiss me or just keep staring?"

 

"Maybe I'm waiting for you make the move. Swoop me off my feet." Stiles says, but he's grinning, leaning up so their faces are only inches apart. 

 

Scott grins too, curls his fingers, sure, around Stiles' hip. "Thought I already did?" 

 

Stiles flushes, remembers earlier, when they'd been a mess of sweat slick skin and grasping hands and Scott had picked him like he weighed nothing and placed him on the bed, ignoring Stiles' grumbles. 

 

"Again then." Just as the countdown and background noises of fireworks and shouting come from the television.

 

Scott huffs a laugh, lips curled at the corner, but his hand is grasping Stiles' face, pulling him in close until their breath mixes, until Stiles can taste the Chinese they'd eaten earlier and the sweet tang of soda.

 

One.

 

Stiles closes the gap, mouth soft against Scotts until Scott nips at his bottom lip, soothes the skin with his tongue after and leans in deeper, messy and biting and wet. Perfect.

 

"Happy New Year." Scott murmers after they break apart. 


End file.
